South Eater
by insertuserhere
Summary: South City Weapon and Meister Academy, an elite schooling for students who possess the ability to wield or transform into a weapon. Follow Stan and Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, and Craig, Clyde and Token as well as other characters on their journey to better their skills and become the best team in existence. Style, Creek, Bunny
1. Chapter 1

"Stan where is the milk"?

"Dunno.. The grocery store probably". A sigh of pure defeat whooshed out from the ginger's lips as his shoulders slumped miserably. Grumbling, he closed the ice box with a tad bit more force them necessary and shuffled to the small table before plopping noisily into the chair across from his room mate. It would be yet ANOTHER morning of dry raptor cereal and it was all Stan's fault because he couldn't be bothered to buy milk because he was 'lactose intolerant". Kyle, thought that was the biggest load of horse doodie he'd ever encountered because he had seen Stan DEVOUR an entire pint of ice cream when he was watching his soap operas and weeping into the floral patterned couch.

"Kyle, can you stop giving me the evil eye and get dressed". Stan Marsh yawned as flicked a stale piece of cereal from his bowl into the fire crotch's forehead. Kyle's green eyes narrowed from behind his thick black glasses and he sighed, dramatically.

"I would've been dressed already, Stanley, but here's the thing... There is no milk for my cereal. And if there's no milk, I have to choke down each grainy piece one little bite at a time". Stan groaned and pulled the rim of his trademark hat over his eyes as Kyle began to obnoxiously crunch each piece of grainy goodness, one tiny bite at a time. Finally, Stan leapt from his chair, nearly knocking his chair to the floor, and thundered down the hall in an intimidating fashion, or at least what he felt was intimidating... Though he was wearing rubber duck pajama pants and Terrance and Phillip socks...

Forty two minutes later, the boys were exiting their apartment complex with their separate back packs in hand. Kyle groaned inwardly and pushed a flaming lock beneath his green hat. His hair wouldn't be as bothersome if he hadn't had to have worn his glasses. Kyle had poor vision, and wore glasses when he was at home with Stan, but this morning there was to much of a rush and he hadn't been able to force the contact lenses into his pupils...  
The ph  
When the pair arrived at the base of the school, they had realized they were ten minutes tardy. Stan, being semi-infamous for having the bad boy like persona going on, didn't really give much of a fuck. But Kyle, poor, poor Kyle's blood had run cold. Surely he would get a phone call from his mother later and she was say

"Kyle Broflovski! Your father and I let you live alone in South City to attend one of the MOST prestigious weapon and meister academies in the country and your response is to be LATE for school"!? Kyle cringed, sending a sideways glare through the thick frames at his weapon partner. Apparently their soul wave length chose that moment to sync because Stan's wild blue eyes turned to meet his own.

"I can already hear the phone call with your mom".

"Yeah... You and me both dude... She's probably gonna let you have it too"... Stan's cocky grin suddenly fell as he realized Sheila would most likely demand to lecture him about his punctuality as well. Stan's parents were a lot more lenient then Kyle's. They pretty much only called to check in every once in a while and tell him they wired more money into his bank account.

Together the pair decided it would be best if they slipped in unnoticed... So when they were crouching through the back row, their mission nearly complete, Kyle's glasses took that opportunity to clatter noisily on the floor. Stan quickly snatched out his hand to collect the fallen optic enhancers. The room them chose to fall silent and at that moment Adler took the opportunity to call out the two trouble makers, telling them to quit screwing around and return to their seats. Kyle's pale face was a flaming shade of cranberry as he gripped the back of Stan's coat, pulled him to his feet, apologized and shamefully before walking the two of them to their assigned seats. Kyle collapsed into his seat, nearly fainting from embarrassment and Stan awkwardly pushed his meister's lenses in reachable distance. The two were equally ashamed that their espionage mission had failed...

"You want us to what"? Stan asked dumbfounded.y. Kyle sighed and wiped the glass of his precious frames against his orange shirt, exposing a patch of pale belly in the process. He gazed in Stan's direction, suddenly ashamed of how dumb his weapon partner could be. The dean of South City Weapon and Meister academy cleared his throat before again speaking.

"I'm sending the two of you on a short mission. In East Park there seems to be a disturbance.. Apparently a group of humans are attempting to gain Keshin status and are eating souls left and right". Lord Hankey said with a tone of the mention of souls, Stan smacked his lips with delight, they were a fun and favorable snack for him to enjoy. He shook his head, his attention resuming to the information he was supposed to be gathering.

"We understand lord Hankey, we'll be on our way as soon as we gather our things". Kyle said for the both of them and Stan nodded. The pair exited the poo room and the school soon after. Upon arrival at their shared apartment, Kyle phoned his family informing them that he and Stan were going on a mission. She wished him luck and health and they ended the phone call. He entered his bedroom and swapped his glasses for his contacts, but tucked them safely away into his travel bag. He gathered his final necessities and slipped on his lengthy black cloak and met Stan at the front door.

"This is going to be a piece of cake, huh dude"?

"Oh definitely, we could do this in our sleep"! The two slapped a quick high five and grinned as the exited the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenneh, keep up the pace!" Kenny McCormick rolled his bright blue eyes and sighed dramatically. He and his meister partner, Eric Cartman, were on their way to investigate Keshin activity a few hours over from South City and Kenny was already exhausted from Cartman's hoots and hollers of

"Move your ass Kennah!" Ugh... Kenny's neck was tight with achy muscles and he desperately wanted to take a hot shower and collapse into his warm, plush, bed.

"They say this Keshin wanna be calls himself Jack the Ripper." Eric piped after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh really?" Kenny sounded uninterested, after all he knew the details from the debriefing he and Cartman shared.

"Yeah! He apparently has devoured souls so savagely it is as he'd ripped them free from their bodies!"

"Great. He sounds like a real sweet peach. I'd love to meet him in a dark alley and ask him over for tea."

"Don't be a smart ass with me Kenneh!" Kenny shrugged and slid the hood of his parka over his face, relaxing in the comfortable shade over his eyes as the late afternoon sun began to blind him. Their feet continued to crunch down the dirt road in comfortable silence as the grinning sun began to sink lower and lower into the sky. Before long, the pair arrived at their supposed destination.

"You ready Kenneh?" Cartman asked in a serious voice, Kenny nodded and tightened the strings of his hood. His blue eyes narrowed as he concentrated and allowed his body to transform from his usual human appearance and into an etched blade ninja sword that landed comfortably into Eric's hand.

Usually the duo would have waited until conflict had arisen for Kenny to change his shape, but Lord Hankey had failed to mention that the town they'd be visiting was pretty much desolate.

"Keep your eyes peeled fat ass..." Kenny warned. He suddenly jumped as his nerves frazzled when the two heard a female voice shriek with terror.

"Cartman!"

"Shut up Kenneh! I'm running!" It was true, Eric was huffing and puffing as his legs carried him with ultimate speed. During his childhood, Eric had been mocked for his weight. As he grew, he had begun intense training to better his soul, mind, and body. He now stood quite thin, but rather muscular. He was shorter then the other boys, but beefier and what he lacked in height, he made up with extreme determination and loud mouthiness. He shook his head, clearing his mind of silly thoughts and continued to plow forward to find the ripper.

She shouldn't have come here. The town was empty for a reason... But it had been a stupid dare, and she was so desperate for the people in the village to be fond of her, to want to be her friend... So she swallowed her fear and walked to the deserted town. Big mistake. She had been wandering around for all of ten minutes before a cold hand grasped her shoulder and was turned face to face with a horrifying creature with saliva dripping from it's grinning mouth and crazed eyes.

"The r-r-ripper!" And then she screamed loud enough for her voice to echo to the moon and back. The creature cackled wildly, and gave her a mighty push. The girl tumbled to the ground, her bright green hair splaying about the dirt and filth. Her head whipped in his direction as a rusty blade suddenly protruded from his right arm.

"I sure do love the taste of a terrified human girl!" It hissed, it's yellow teeth gleamed maliciously in the moonlight and it advanced forward, it's head craning so that the face was a mere few inches from her own.

"P-Please spare me!" The girl sobbed as the foul breath crawled up her nostrils and took up dwellings in her brain. The monster only laughed again, it's weapon arm drew back, winding with intent to kill as it swung ferociously, and Delphi closed her eyes and awaited the killer blow.

But, she was never met with death. Instead a very intense clinging sound rang in her ears, and the sounds of people speaking. Curiously her eyes opened to see a boy dressed in a red jacket wearing a blue scarf and a matching and blue and yellow hat with brown hair peeking out from beneath, was fighting off Jack the Ripper using a single ninja blade.

"Hurry up stupid, get out of here!" Cartman hissed to the girl he had just saved. She made a noise of agreement and hurried to her feet, scrambling into the shadows. The ripper roared at his lost meal, and pushed an intense amount of force into his next attack, causing Cartman's feet to slide backward and Kenny to grunt in discomfort. A devilish grin spread across the partners faces, as it was time to let loose.

With sudden strength, Eric lifted his foot and swung his leg with a devastating blow and completely knocked his target tens of feet away. It rose to it's feet, scuttling forth with surprising strength. Though, it's speed was nothing in comparison to the great Eric Cartman's. With each step he gained momentum, Kenny gripped firmly in his hand and the two braced for the impact.

"You ready Kenneh?"

"I'm always ready, fat ass"! Cartman glowered and his brow furrowed even further. At once though, his mind focused, any rage could ruin the attack, and at such close range, he and Kenny would be finished. Time seemed to slow down as he took each step. The ripper was mere feet away, no make that inches now. As the distance between the three was closing, Eric forced Kenny into his heart, and sent a fatal blow of his soul wavelength into the creature's head. Silence fell, and the weapon and meister pair had reigned victorious.

"I'm Eric Cartman, the world's best assassin. One day, I'm going to be your God. So don't piss me off!"

"And I'm Kenny McCormick. Sorry about Cartman, he gets a little excited sometimes.." Kenny said as the fat ass continued to embarrass him with Godly claims. Turning his attention to the girl in front of him, Kenny noticed she was really cute, but not his type considering she looked about eleven at most. She had long minty green hair with big matching eyes behind thick glases and pale skin. Her little scraped hands picked absentmindedly at the hem of her large white tee shirt or pulled at the belt loops of her deep green shorts as she struggled to accumulate a sentence of gratitude. It couldn't be helped, Kenny's sheer hotness was known to stun woman and girls into silence, that and the usual trauma of almost dying.

"Thank you guys... So much for saving me"...

"It's no trouble at all! We were glad to help."

"Good thing we got here when we did, or you'd be-" Cartman paused to drag his finger across his throat "-toast." This mannerism earned him a rather loud thunk on the head.

"Ow Kenneh! What the hell was that for?!" Kenny shot him a glare that clearly said 'Can't you see she's about to piss her pants with fear right now! She's just a kid'. Cartman taking the message, softened and he reached to ruffle the girl's hair.

"It's okay little girl. You're safe now, Kenneh and I will get you home safe to your meem and dad." The little one's great big eyes turned to meet Cartman's and her little voice piped up...

"My name is Delphi... And I'm sixteen".

After an awkward little bow of gratitude Delphi said she could walk her own self home thank you and with that her little fists balled and she stomped off on her merry way back to the stupid little village where she was shunned for taking a little more time to progress through puberty then others. Leaving Kenny and Cartman to hoot and holler in the center of the ghost town, because they both shared a horrific sense of humor. Cartman against short people and Kenny to girls who didn't have boobs. Together they walked arm and arm laughing their way silly all the way back to South City, much to the little girl Delphi's dismay.

Author's Note: so! I know that the first time we're allowed to see Black Star and Tsubaki they're battling Mifune buuut I wanted to shake things up! So I hope you enjoy, next chapter will introduce Craig the Kid with his twin pistols (one was adopted) Clyde and Token! (Tweek will be making an appearance but is not apart of Craig's team)


	3. Chapter 3

Craig Tucker chewed on his lip thoughtfully as his head cocked in thought. His blue eyes were narrowed in thought as he attempted to perfectly space apart a pair of ornate paintings. He reached out and slid the right painting an inch more to the left. Stepping back he grinned, satisfied with his work.

"Craaaaaig?" Howled a voice and Craig's eyebrows twitched. Clyde came tearing down the marbled white hallway in sweatpants and a red smiling taco sweatshirt. Upon seeing his friend the boy attempted to come to a stop, but Clyde was of course, wearing rainbow socks on a very slick floor and the boy began sliding wildly across the ground. Craig's usually stoic face contorted into a fearful expression as Clyde crashed into the chullo wearing teen.

Craig glared at Clyde through mussed black hair. His infamous hat had been knocked clean from his head and had landed a few feet further down the hall. Clyde grinned sheepishly from the floor where he had fallen. His hand found his hair and he blushed.

"Sorry about that... It's just Token is downstairs... He got lunch for us!"

"Not hungry." Clyde whined and flopped onto his back.

"But Craaaaig... You know about Token's rule. We're not allowed to eat without everyone at the table... And it's tacos Craig!" Craig sent a weary stare in Clyde's direction and sighed in frustration.

"Fine." He walked down the length of the hall and snatched his hat from the ground. Clyde leapt to his feet and bounded after Craig like a giddy puppy. They made their way downstairs and through the remaining halls of the mansion and to the kitchen where Token was setting plates of heaping mexican delicacies on the table. He looked up upon his weapon and meister partner and grinned. Out of the three of them, Token was the most mature and family orientated, though when his adoptive brother (Clyde) or Craig was threatened he was one of the most fearsome fighters in existence.

Clyde patted his stomach and grinned. He had completely devoured four tacos and was completely and entirely content with his meal. Craig had long since pushed his plate of food to the human garbage disposal that was his friend Clyde.

"Craig, what is your deal? You're grouchier then normal... Clyde did you change the symmetry in the house again?" Clyde's puppy brown eyes widened and he shook his head to confirm his innocence.

"I'm just feeling kind of restless lately..."

"Well isn't it convenient we've been sent on a mission then?"

And that's how Craig, Token, and Clyde wound up wandering the hallways of what was said to be a ghost ship. Clyde pulled nervously at the sleeve and cuff of his trademark jacket and every so often his eyes would lock on a particularly gruesome shadow and he would be one inch closer to crying his eyes out with pure unadulterated terror. Token would frown every so often and give his brother a comforting pat on the back. Craig had suddenly stopped walking, and Clyde walked right into the back of the boy's tall frame.

"Ooof! Craig why'd you stop?!"

"Clyde, Token, I need you to shift into pistol form. Now." The urgency in his voice alerted that there was no time for questioning Craig's authority. Immediately Token and Clyde nodded in sync and catapulted themselves into the air. When the laws of gravity fell into play, Token and Clyde were being held comfortably in Craig's hands.

Craig Tucker had been calmly walking, occasionally snickering to himself at Clyde's fearful whimpering when he sensed a presence that made his blood rush and the hair on his neck rise. His instincts informed him to let his bros know they needed to change, right that instant.

His footsteps echoed down the wooden hallways before a light drew his attention. The three followed the faint beams down another corridor where a set of steps lead to an exit to the top deck.

"Craig, I'm not sure we should go up there..." Clyde whined.

"Be cautious man... I've got a bad feeling." Token seconded. Craig grunted in confirmation that yes, he would be careful as the stairs began creaking under his sneakers. As the boy's ascend to the top deck finished, his azure eyes squinted against the bright light of the sunshine and gleaming water, Craig attempted to get his bearings.

"I heard you, below deck... Talking to yourself? People will think you're crazy." Craig's head snapped in the sudden voice's direction, in which his panicked gaze met a bony lump, staring at him.

The kid had a shock of bright yellow hair, and really, really bizarre yellow green eyes that were shadowed with what appeared to be years without sleep. His bony fingers curled through his hair and began pulling ferociously at the frayed locks. His cloths were dirty, hanging from his skinny body, looking four sizes too large, his bony feet peeked through the cuffs of his jeans, his toes feeling the floorboards wildly. A stream of unintelligible rambles spilled from his twitching mouth and then, suddenly he stilled. His head turned slowly in the direction of Craig, Token, and Clyde. His arm extended slowly, and a blade suddenly ripped through the flesh of his palms. The boy's spine suddenly snapped forwards and he let out a shriek of demonic likeness. The kid began running at Craig, with his face low to the ground and his bladed arm aimed straight at the boy.

Craig, being the wise old fiend he was, instantly took aim with his twin pistols, for the kid was charging at him, his bony form hunched over as he gargled and squeaked, roared and hissed. Craig blinked and the boy swung, just barely missing the yellow puffball on his head.

"Oh fuck... See Clyde, Token, this is why we don't fucking leave the house. I mean fucking seriously, we have wifi and food at home. I'm a grim reaper for fucks sake, why are we even here?!" Craig had a tendency to blurt obscenities when he was rather uncomfortable. The kid was drawing his arm back again, preparing another swing, before Craig hopped backwards, sliding against the ground, he quickly gained his bearings. Craig raised his arms and immediately fired an intense close range of shots into his attacker, who received the head on. The kid shrieked again, the momentum throwing him against the boat's mast.

"Choo Choo mother fucker." Spat Craig as his brows knit ferociously.

"Craig why would you say that? We're on a boat. That makes no sense, what so ever." Came Token's logical response to Craig's one liner.

"Shuddup okay? Craig is under a lot of pressure at the moment." Immediately the blonde kid sat up, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"PRESSURE!" He shrieked and then was back on his feet, hurling towards Craig at a mile a minute. Craig aimed Clyde and Token, his fingers gently probing the triggers at light speed as he hurled off tiny but dangerous pieces of his soul at the unnerving blonde. Craig inwardly groaned, silently agreeing with Clyde and wishing he hadn't decided to come upstairs.


End file.
